


Cinco veces en las que Peter intento seducir a Tony y una que lo logró.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, StarkerWeek2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Peter ha estado enamorado de Tony desde que tiene memoria y al cumplir la mayoría de edad aquella barrera se elimino. Pepper y Tony rompieron su compromiso años atrás y él tenía el paso libre, es hora de que Tony se de cuenta que el no es un niño.





	Cinco veces en las que Peter intento seducir a Tony y una que lo logró.

**Author's Note:**

> Canción con la que la pueden acompañar es:  
> Playa Limbo - Piérdeme el respeto.
> 
> Link de la canción:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbU4oJ8YHvI

**• 1 •**

Tony se había hecho mejoras al juego que Peter había destruido tras una batalla con el Duende Verde, al final se deshizo de las reparaciones sin esperanza. Era El Primero Que le habia Hecho y Peter le habia implorado Que Si habia Salvación párrafo this hiciera lo Posible, era algo muy época Porque especial El Primero Que le habia Hecho, lo Intento Más simplemente era de tela con circuitos Completamente destruidos, el pecado Salvación, ni siquiera para él mismo. Fue cuando el saco los planos de Iron Spider, después de Thanos y que Peter volviera, el traje había sido desestabilizado por el villano para que este fuera de la gema. Tony comenzó a trabajar en ello. Peter después de sus clases vuelve al complejo porque si,

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Stark.- La melodiosa voz en transición del chico resonó.- ¿Qué paso con el traje?

\- Lo siento, chico.- Tony hace una mueca. Pero estaba tan jodido que no pude resolverlo pero me quedé quieto haciendo una réplica de Iron Spider.

\- O-oh ...- Se notó la mirada engañada del no menor. -Supongo que esta genial, aunque ese traje me traiga recuerdos recuerdos Señor Stark.

\- Puedo ... hacer otro, si quieres ...- Recordar como el chico había desaparecido ese día, simplemente, como el demonio, aun así escuchar los lamentos, los sollozos y la clemencia del castaño del pasado, pero poder mirar un Peter despertar de sus pensamientos o pesadillas eran como su luz.

\- ¿Enserio? - El brillo destilaba de los ojos del arácnido.- ¡Por favor! 

Los brazos del chico lo rodearon, Tony no lo alejo, lo abrazo. ¿Por qué? No se iba a volver nunca a ir al menor, no después de ese terrible día, sin darse cuenta Peter comenzó a moverse un poco frotándose contra él. Tony solo lo toma por un juego infantil y se separa con una sonrisa amable al chico aunque este lo miraba profundamente, Peter estaba intentando impregnar el olor de Tony, al ser separado esta sonrió de manera coqueta. Eso dejo desconcertado al alcalde, el muchacho saco sus cosas de la mochila.

\- ¿Le importa si hago mi tarea aquí? - El alcalde no salía de ese trance, Peter se quito la sudadera dejando una camisa apretada cada parte de su abdomen perfecto, la espalda, el pecho, los hombros y, incluso, su camiseta, los resaltaban los pezones.- Señor Stark.- Peter sonrió internamente, ¿ ¿Quién iba a pensar que su plan es llamar a la atención del adulto y este estaría cayendo redondito? Peter tronó los dedos frente a la mirada de él mayor y este lo miro a los ojos, Peter sonrió amablemente.

\- Perdón, ¿Qué decías? - Frunció el ceño, más para sí mismo que para Peter. El menor no pudo pasar por una acción infantil.

\- Que si podía hacer los deberes aquí. ¿Hay algo que lo tenga o alguien? - Una cara picara le mostró al alcalde y este negó.

\- Ya sabes que puedes, además sabes que no tardo mucho en hacer un traje nuevo y te ocupas aquí para las pruebas. Peter asintió y Tony se regañó mentalmente por mirarlo tan morboso anteriormente.

**• 2 •**

Era un viernes de España, técnicamente el único que cocinaba en el complejo era Peter. Pepper ya no tenía ningún otro complejo después de tener todo el poder de Stark Industries, no tenía ningún problema con Tony aunque seguía siendo la imagen de Iron Man era Feliz quien se encargaba de llevarlo a los lugares, Rhodes esta en el Reino Unido con la máquina de guerra, Visión no pudo salvarse después de la batalla con Thanos. Se preguntó en ocasiones, si la situación se pudo llegar a un lugar, era un robot, ¿Pudo llegar a donde todos terminaremos por llegar? Eran los dos que eran parte de los Vengadores, si es que aún se podían llamar de esa forma aunque gracias a las marcas y las mejoras del viejo traje de Spiderman, pudieron librarla en muchas ocasiones, Peter ya era un adulto así que Tony no tenía que preocuparse mucho por el, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Peter se encuentra en la cocina sirviendo la pasta en los platos, los tomo y los dejo en la mesa donde Tony estaba esperando, Tony prometió cenar con todas las noches que importaba desde el día que Peter lo obligo a hacerlo pues el mayor estaba descuidando su alimentación. Dejó los platos, volvió a la cocina por dos copas y una botella de vino, esto sorprendió al genio ya que era raro que Pedro tomara alcohol, Peter ha empezado a odiarlo gracias a que esto hizo que su mayor ídolo dejara de confiar en si mismo y se odiará junto a todo lo que hace aunque Peter no sabe que desde que sus sonrisas llegaron al mundo del Millonario este no necesitó de esto para calmarse. Sirvió ambas copas, se sentó en su lugar al lado del alcalde, le sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Stark? - Peter quiere demostrar al mayor que el realmente dejo de ser un niño.

\- Solo me sorprendió que tomes alcohol, tu lo odias.- Frunció el ceño.

\- Supongo que llegó la hora de dejar de odiar a mi compañero el Vino, ¿no cree? - El menor sonrió galantemente.

\- Eso creo.- Tony comenzó por tomar el tenedor, envolver la pasta en este y atraer la comida a su boca devorando la porción.

\- Señor Stark, ¿Usted me mira como su hijo? - La potencia y sensualidad destilaban los labios al moverse, luego prosiguió a comer como el Genio.

\- ...- Tony procesó la pregunta, realmente jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, Peter es su pupilo pero como nunca se casó nunca tuvo aquí heredero o hijo. No, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- _Menos_ mal.- Tony alzo la ceja, Peter inconscientemente estaba acercando su silla que era movible hacia el mayor.- Solo era una duda, Señor Stark

Peter lo miro a los ojos y Tony pudo percibir en las presillas castañas que no era una simple mirada. Ambos siguieron almorzando, Tony lo miro toda la noche por partes y Peter hacia lo mismo pero con movimientos cocos, entre ellos estaban las miradas, las sonrisas, los comentarios, los comentarios, el cuerpo que Tony estaba muy consciente de esto, tanto que se quedo asombrado por lo bien que el menor se había desarrollado para luego auto regañarse saliendo del trance y bebiendo su quinta copa de vino.

\- ¿Le gusta mi comida? - La curiosidad siempre fue parte de Peter, este se termino la segunda copa de vino que se sirvió dejando de lado la atrayente bebida.

\- Supongo, no cocinas como Visión y eso te lo agradezco.- Bromeó y Peter cambió su rostro a uno triste. 

\- ¿Cree que él nos extrañe? ¿Cree que este en un lugar mejor? - Las inocentes preguntas de Peter hicieron que el corazón de Tony empezaran un latir con su ternura.

\- No lo sé, digo, era un robot pero creo que extraña razón puedo decir que tenía alma.- El genio le sonrío amablemente.

\- Yo creo que nos cuidamos, desde donde hemos visto esto. Peter hizo un puchero como hace tiempo y se tiro a llorar. E-es que el n-no lo m-merecía. ¿Por qué volví y él no? ¡No lo entiendo! - Peter se abrazo a sí mismo. 

\- Ven acá, niño.- Tony lo rodeó con sus brazos pegando a Peter a su pecho intentando protegerlo del dolor que le estaba matando. 

Peter no tiene pensamientos que arruinen los planos con su amado. Señor Stark y Tony, ningún otro sentimiento, en su pecho al ver su rostro desconsolado, un extraño sentimiento. Solo se tiene el otro, mayo murió el año pasado, Ned y MJ son sus amigos pero no entienden casi nada de lo que le pasa y solo lo toma como un juego, solo se lo tiene al otro y eso no iba un cambio.

**• 3 •**

Luego de la muerte de mayo, Stark se había hecho cargó totalmente del menor. ¿Por qué? Peter simplemente era la una de las personas que más valía en este mundo, no permitiría que ese corazón se estrechara con la soledad. Peter dijo: "Lo que quería era un hijo aunque no se quitó esa inseguridad sobre sus hombros, era hora de un cambio de ropa y medía un poco de molestia al corazón del adulto".

Peter tomó lo que compró en línea para ese día, era el primer día de clases de su tercer año de preparación y cambio no iba a estar mal. ¿Cómo lo compró? Bueno Stark le dio cierta tarjeta para que algún día se comprara algo bonito para él en su cumpleaños número dieciocho pasado. Por lo tanto, se encargo de comprar un pantalón ajustado, tenis Nike, camisa deportiva de cuello en forma de "V" Aeropostal ajustada dejando pasar sus pezones, en sí no hay nada en el colegio, los chicos usan ese tipo de ropa provocativa todo el tiempo Ned le dirá algo sobre ello confundido pues el castaño, si no fuera así, quiere un cambio de apariencia aunque no era exactamente eso, solo quería seducir a cierto mayor que le robaba sueños de deseos y gemas.

Tony como casi todo el tiempo se adelanta en pantalones cortos y se pone de pie para mejorar sus trajes y crear nuevos proyectos para la compañía de Industrias Stark, un pesar de no ser el presidente de la empresa era el que se encargaba de las mejores inquisiciones de la misma y tenía que estar trabajando día y noche en ello. Peter bajo las escaleras con la mochila y sus hombros entrando al taller sonriendo e "inmutándose" con el cuerpo maduro del Genio. mientras este jadeo sorprendido por la vestimenta atrevida del chico, como nunca lo miro, ese culo tan formado y sus pezones rematandolo.

\- Solo quería despedirme.- Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron por el mayor pero no lo hicieron notar y lo usaron en su ventaja al suspirar como un "joven enamorado." - Decirle que me invitaron a salir, un amigo al cine a ver Los Increíbles 2.

\- Supongo que esta bien.- El mayor no podía respirar, en su estomago algo comenzó a revolotear furioso intentando impedir algo.- ¿Cita? - Peter rió internamente pero lo que realmente es que asintió tímidamente.

\- Harry Osborn, es un chico amable. Sonreí feliz pero no por Harry sino por Tony y su cara de "voy a matarlo si te toca". Aunque los planos de Peter son solo estudian en la biblioteca escolar ayudando a su amigo en química.

\- ¿Solo es la basura Osborn? Apunta a alguien de tu nivel muchacho. El chico sonrió de lado arrogante.

\- Bueno, quien esta a mi nivel solo me ignora asi que esperare a que se decida en responder. Es algo testarudo, ¿Sabe? 

La voz de Peter sonaba juguetona aunque Tony solo frunció el ceño preguntándose: ¿Quién carajos es el chico que le gusta? Mientras Peter dejaba el complejo directo a su escuela. Otro día sera.

**• 4 •**

\- No, Ned, no puedes decirle a Harry que al estado usando para darle celos al Señor Stark. Le comentó alterado.

\- Pero amigo eso esta mal.- Peter rodó los ojos. Ned hizo una mueca.

\- El solo quiere clases de química, ni que yo esté pretendiendo. Le hago un favor y el me lo devuelve sin saberlo. La mirada de mi mejor amigo me recriminó por eso y yo lo mire acusatorio.

\- Veinte de abril.- Amenacé.

\- ¡BIEN! - Se rindió el moreno y sonreí. Sabía que estaba mal amenazarlo con eso pero que no tenía que echar a perder todo mi plan por que Harry se enamoró de mi en las clases.

\- Bueno, si me disculpas llevaré un Harry a darle clases de química al complejo.

Este negó que desaprobando lo que iba a hacer, pero ¿que se puede culpar? Harry es un amigo que sabe que no ha estado interesado desde el momento en que apareció Tony Stark, que en ese momento estaba enamorado de Peter Sus esperanzas era completamente nulas. Harry no esta enamorado de Peter, de quien es enamorado de Ned Leeds, ese muchacho con sobrepeso que le gusta a alguien abrazable por su textura suave y regordeta, además de una piel morena que hacia su corazón salta al ver la blancura de sus dientes. Harry sabía que estaba siendo "utilizado" por Peter para sus fines románticos pero no le molestaba ayudar a Peter siempre y cuando el ayude con las materias primas, no significaba que iba a rebajarse sino que ayudaba a conseguirlo a alguien y Peter sin darse cuenta le habla sobre Ned más de lo que el mismo cree.

Harry y Peter estaban dentro del complejo, pensaron en recibir una respuesta. antes de que el ascensor se abriera Harry el tomo del hombro y el atrajo a su cuerpo besándolo. Peter no pudo reaccionar con sus reflejos por una razón extraña, cuando el ascensor se abrió un Tony cruzado de brazos lo observaba.

\- Señor Stark, la biblioteca cerrada por la reorganización de libros y ... traje a Harry aquí, ¿Hay algún problema? - Tony tragó saliva, intento que su jodida molestia no se notara.

\- No lo creo, pero sera en el Living.- Peter asintió sonriendo tomando la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos y llevando un este a la sala.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa Señor Stark. Mencionó el más alto de los jóvenes.

\- No hay problema, haré unos sandwiches para que coman algo.- Tony mencionó.

Para poder vigilar que no toques de más lo que me pertenece. Tony pensó.

\- Gracias señor Stark pero preferiría que pidiera pizza, el otro día quiso hacer agua y que le quemo.- Peter se rió. Tony sonrió con ternura por su risa.

\- Supongo que pediré Pizza.

Tony tomó el teléfono para pedir Pizza pero al mismo tiempo las órdenes del mando a VIERNES que mantuviera vigilados ese par, se retiró de la sala.

\- Aclarando Parker, no te besé por gusto.

\- ¿Ah? - La mirada de Peter lucía confundido.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

\- Se qué lo intentas seducir, me usas de carnada, no me molesta pero ... al menos debiste avisarme.- Recriminó Osborn. Peter cayó en cuenta.

\- Oh Dios, hoy te lo voy a decir te lo juró.- Peter se sonrojo a mil por hora. Harry aprovecho esto mirando a Tony acercarse lentamente, tomó un mechón de Peter pasando este hacia atrás de la oreja del menor.

\- Tranquilo, mi plan es ayudarte como tu lo hiciste conmigo. Besó la mejilla sonrojada y se separo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo van con eso? - La clara molestia de Stark se presentó en la habitación y se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos.- Puedo ayudar, ya saben, soy ingeniero en Ciencias de la tecnología.

\- No señor Stark.- Negó Harry. Peter se quito la sudadera quedando en una camisa de estilo tirante pero de las que se usan estos días en su pecho, espalda y costados de su tronco. Tony observó cada parte del cuerpo de Peter como si quisiera devorar completamente la anatomía del menor con rapidez.

Peter se acerco a Harry abriendo el libro de la materia, Harry paso una mano atrás de Peter y se acercó más al mirar el libro, Peter con calma comienza a explicar los puntos de la hoja que miraban, Harry prestaba atención, se recargó en el hombro del chico y Peter sonrió recargando la cabeza sobre la cabeza de Harry, mirando el libro y tras cada segundo que pasaba la mirada de Tony se miraba más furiosa hasta que la voz de VIERNES interrumpió el martirio del más grande de todos. Peter y Harry se encorvaron adecuadamente.

"Señor el repartidor espera en la puerta del complejo".

\- Haz que pase al ascensor, linda.- Tony se puso de pie caminando hacia el lugar indicado.

"Correcto"

\- Deberían guardar eso, ya pasó la hora de clase ahora comeremos.- La voz furiosa de Tony sobresalto a Peter, Harry puso una mano en su hombro de Peter pasando tranquilidad a este.

\- Claro señor Stark, muero de hambre.- La sonrisa dulce del chico martirizó a Tony, Tony se autoregañó por los celos dentro de su sistema.- Creo que tengo ganas de una burbuja, es una gran salchicha, ¿No lo cree, señor ¿Rígido? - Tony tosió levemente.

\- Si, supongo.- Este mal pensó todo en esa frase, maldición que Peter lo estaba incitando a esto.

\- ¡Maldición! - Renegó Harry mirando su celular.- ¡Mi padre va a matarme! Lamento esto, me tengo que ir a mi padre, me encargo algo importante y lo olvide.

\- Adiós.- Dijo Peter riendo mientras miraba a Harry salir corriendo.

Tony y el comieron como debían frente a otro relatando lo que les sucedió en el día, Peter se sintió feliz al ver cómo Tony se ponía celoso hoy, Tony sabía que los caramelos pasaban el mismo y el chico de culo perfecto.

**• 5 •**

\- ¡Me voy a desmayar! - Exclamó Peter llegando de la escuela tirando su propio cuerpo al sillón, Tony lo miro con una ceja alzada desde el otro extremo de la sala que leyó una revista de ingeniería.

\- ¿Calor? - Soltó burlón Tony.- Feliz trajo paletas de coco en la mañana puedes comerte una.

\- ¡Genial! - Saltó del sillón directo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sacó una paleta cilíndrica blanca de coco, era bastante grande a su parecer. Entonces ... surgió una idea, sonrió mezquinamente. ¿Quieres que le lleve una señor Stark? 

\- No chico, ya comí una.- Respondió el Millonario.

Peter volvió a la sala pero se sentó al costado de Tony empezando a lamer la punta de la paleta con la lengua dando lenguetazos pequeños y sutiles. Tony se removió un poco, leyendo la revista, Peter puso sus labios en la pared, lamiendo la punta dentro de su boca, Tony no supo cómo reaccionar y las acciones del menor, Peter comenzó a medir la piedra al fondo de su garganta lentamente y pensando bien que era el miembro de su mentor. Tony tragó saliva, Peter metió y sacó la paleta varias veces más líquido líquido alrededor de sus labios, Tony ya empezaba a temblar, Peter sacó lentamente la paleta dejando un hilo de la mezcla entre su saliva y la consistencia glucosa de la paleta, volvió un lamer dejando solo el palo que la sostenía lo que se supone que la paleta estaba.

\- Estaba muy buena. Le preguntare a Happy donde las compra. Peter sonríe con fingida inocencia.

\- Ah ...- Por primera vez en vario tiempo Tony se quedo sin palabras, simplemente se paro y se fue a su habitación antes de perder los estribos y empotrar un Peter contra el cuero del sillón.

\- ¿ _Pasa algo señor Stark_ ? - grito el chico cuando el alcalde se perdió en las escaleras. Tomo su celular en manos sonrientes de lado victorioso, ahora sí ultimo paso va a ser elaborado.

**• + 1 •**

De algo Peter estaba seguro, Tony sucumbiría ante sus encantos esta noche. Muchos amigos de Tony y él, entre ellos están Pepper, Rhodey y Happy. Los tres individuos sabían que Peter estaba enamorado del alcalde desde una sola vez cuando dejaban de preocuparse cuando Peter les confirmaba que el no se rendiría hasta que Tony estuviera jodidamente perdido en sus ojos avellanos.

\- Supongo que el problema es sacar un Tony del taller ese día. Pepper exasperada mencionó, que fue una de las cosas por las cuales ambos se habían separado, por la manía de Tony por estar en esas cuatro paredes todo el tiempo.

\- No es difícil, dile que Osborn esta aquí y rápido venta el maldito.- Rhodey mencionó. Tony odiaba tanto hijo como padre y simplemente eso lo fuera por sacarlo a patadas de aquí.

\- Que esta molestando a Peter y  _Voilà._ -Esta vez Happy fue participe de la conversación. Les había contado sobre lo sucedido en los últimos dos meses.

\- Supongo que no es un mal plan. Dije sonriendo, ya está toda la sorpresa, tanto que Tony no sabía que Rhodey o Pepper están ahí.

Todos asintieron, el par se escondió, Feliz bajo las escaleras al taller y Peter se espero en la sala con un regalo en las manos, una pequeña caja de algo que el mismo había hecho con su ingenio y la amada tecnología.

\- ¡MAS BIEN QUE DEJES A PEDRO EN PAZ OSBORN O TE JURO QUE ...!

La mirada furiosa de Tony se suavizó al ritmo de "Feliz cumpleaños", "globos de helio en el techo, un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza" de Peter.

\- ¡Sorpresa señor Stark, Feliz cumpleaños! - Peter se lanzó al abrazando la cintura del alcalde. Tony el rodeo de los hombros feliz inhaló el olor magistral de Peter.

\- Gracias.- Susurro.- Pensé que lo habías olvidado. 

\- ¿Como cree? - El menor hizo un puchero.- Hay otra sorpresa.- El alcalde se separo y alzó una ceja.- Salgan.- Pepper y Rhodey salieron detrás de los sillones.

\- Amigo, Feliz cumpleaños.- Rhodey se acercó y se abrazó amistosamente a Tony.- Aquí el super Peter hizo que mi comandante me dejara regresar un par de semanas, que se puede manipular a las personas de una vez. Peter rodó los ojos, una manía Stark.

\- Peter me dijo que te estaba preparando algo para tu cumpleaños y yo ... Que vendrás a felicitarte. - Pimienta avergonzada se acercó a un abrazar con amabilidad a su ex-prometido.

\- Maldito niño, hiciste todo esto por un viejo sin sentido. Abrazo por su cuenta a Pedro, nunca había hecho eso. Peter feliz lo abrazo de regreso.

\- No es más de lo que merece.- Sonrió.

El tiempo paso, abrieron regalos, comieron pastel, bebieron un poco, Pepper se tuvo que ir, Feliz la llevo a no se que lugar y Rhodey ya estaba dormido en la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Supongo que ... Es tiempo de hacer el espectáculo que preparar. Tony sonrió alzando su ceja.

\- ¿Hay más? - Tony parecía un chico abriendo los regalos de navidad, oh regalo que iba a recibir. Peter asintió.

\- VIERNES, protocolo TonyPlayaLimbo

"Protocolo activado, Peter".

\- Supe que tenias un gusto culpable por Playa Limbo y quiero cantarte una canción.- Peter mordió su labio inferior. Tony sonrió.

El centro de la sala desapareció y salió un escenario, en el centro estaba un micrófono, un tubo absorbió a Peter, cuando desapareció el tubo, Peter tenía una ropa a la vez más provocativa. Tony se puso nervioso, Peter tenía un corto de cuero corto, unas botas negras de cuero hasta las rodillas, un tapa que tapaba solo el pecho dejando un hombro, clavículas, abdomen, ¿Eso era un pircing? Justo en el ombligo, sobre esto tenía una chaqueta de cuero. Un traje sexy, sin escrúpulos. La música resonó en la habitación y Peter subió a la plataforma.

_¡Guau!_  
_Ya no quiero flores quiero noches de colores._

Peter empeño a cantar sensualmente, moviendo las caderas, sonriendo de lo más mirando a los ojos del más alto.

_Ven, ven y mojame los labios con alcohol y recorre mi cuerpo_

Peter camino por el escenario, con una mano tenía el micrófono, con la otra empezaba a acariciarse a sí mismo con su pecho, abdomen, cintura provocando totalmente al alcalde.

_Sacia mi sed Descubre el secreto en mi cuello_

Peter sin pudor alguno bajo hasta ponerse en cunclillas mirar directamente al cuerpo del alcalde riendo descaradamente sexual, estiro su cuerpo dejando que el alcalde atesorara su trasero por un momento cuando se levanto. Tony estaba hecho un lío, una reacción fisiológica entre sus pantalones, relacionó con sus labios propios, el solo quería recorrer ese abdomen con su lengua, mano, miembro, con todo.

Peter bajo el escenario cantando la canción canción con sus perfectos y finos labios, Tony temió por lo que podía hacer si se acercaba más, no podías asegurar la virginidad del chico. Peter era más que consciente de que portaba un par de condones y bolsas de lubricante en ese ajustado corto, se acercó lentamente al alcalde, tomo la camisa de botones de Tony y lo atrajo cerca aun cantando.

_Sacia mi sed con tus dedos_  
_Descubre el secreto en mi cuello_  
_Muérdame la piel_  
_Ven y pierde el respeto_  
_Ven y pierde el respeto_  
_Ven y pierde el respeto_

Cuando la canción estaba en el instrumento musical al final se movía frente al millonario de costado a costado moviendo sus caderas. Cuando finalizó la canción finalizó, se sentó en el escenario fingiendo la inocencia que era claro que no portaba.

\- ¿Como estuve? ¿Prodigio de la música? - Peter relamió sus labios travieso.

\- Maldito mocoso, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

El genio se puso de pie y se acomodo entre las piernas del chico, tomo su cintura, lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, pelvis con pelvis, robándole un ojo al niño.

\- No se que me habla. Jadeo, los ojos lujuriosos de Peter lo miraban juguetones.

\- Bueno, más vale que te muestre empíricamente de lo que hablo.

Tony gruño, robó los labios del chico salvajemente, Peter tomo la nuca del genio gustoso de los labios rasposos que tanto ansió por años. Tony bajo las manos a los muslos de Peter y lo cargó, Peter rodeó la cintura del alcalde con sus piernas mientras las bocas estaban fusionadas, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas y la erección de Peter comenzó a crecer entre ambos.

Tony emprendió camino a su cuarto chocando varias veces con la pared, muebles y otras que otra perilla de puertas. Peter comenzó a impulsarse arriba, abajo frotando cuerpos y miembros. Tony comenzó a jadear en los besos, Peter estaba feliz de ello, de lo que pasaba, Tony pateó la puerta de su habitación luego la cerró detrás de él con la misma pierna, se aventó a la cama dejando que Peter este debajo de él. Separó sus labios de Peter y Peter respingo.

\- Dilo.- Ordenó el genio.

\- ¿Eh ...? - Peter estaba muy caliente como para hacer una referencia.

\- Dime que lo ansias como yo, que no estoy abusando de ti o algo parecido, dilo.- La preocupación de que el chico se aleje por ser asustado por sí mismo carcomía a Tony.

\- Quiero esto ...- Peter jadeo sonriendo de lado.- quiero que me folle, Señor Stark.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Quiero que mi mente en blanco, que me haga gritar ... Lo deseo.

Fue suficiente para Tony, Peter unió sus labios con una sola vez más, Tony tomó la parte superior del chico y la rompió en dos, eso hizo que el miembro de Peter diera un tirón. Tony posó sus labios en el cuello del chico proporcionándole besos primero, luego succiones dejando marcas moradas, Peter le pertenece, ni siquiera ese mocoso va a un poder quitárselo.

\- Alejaras a Osborn.

\- Si, señor.

Peter gimió un poco alto al sentir como Tony mordía su cuello con fuerza, bajaba sus besos a su pezón izquierdo capturando uno de estos en su experimentada boca succionando con fuerza de ellos, Peter dio terribles arcadas ante esto, las manos de Peter acariciaban el cabello de Tony, era lo único que podía hacer ahora en esa posición. Tony se separo, abrió las botas que Peter vestía y las lanzo a una parte de la habitación, tomo el ajustado short del menor y se deshizo de este.

\- Señor Stark...- Jadeo un ya expuesto Peter.- Yo también quiero verlo.- Suplicó.- Por favor.

\- Quitamela, cariño.- Peter tembló ante el apodo.

\- ¿C-como me llamó? - No se creía aquello. Tony rió un poco.

\- Vamos, Cariño.- Se acerco para besarlo, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de el joven Parker.- La noche es joven, quitarme la ropa.

La manos de Peter tomaron la pobre de la de la camisa de Stark y la rasgó impaciente, fue ahí cuando se quedo apantallado por la bronceada piel marcada, se relamió los labios, quito el cinturón de el pantalón del mayor y lo bajo con brusquedad junto a su ropa interior. Algo rebotó en su cara.

\- Joder... Eso es... No...- Cuando supo lo que era, una gran erección sobre su mejilla, este la lamió.

\- Peter espera...

El menor no espero en absoluto empezó a lamerlo como aquella paleta de coco. Primero lamió la punta lentamente saboreando el pre-seminal, sabia amargo, viscoso, tan bueno. Peter succiono la punta con deseo para luego meterlo lentamente a su boca. Tony lo levanto, el menor se quejo pero no previo lo que Tony intentaba. Sus cuerpos estaban posicionados al estilo 69, Peter succionando su miembro empezó a ir cada vez más al fondo de su garganta, Tony empezó a masturbar a Peter con una mano y con su lengua empezó a lamer la entrada del chico disfrutando de lo apretada que esta su boca, Peter estaba volviéndose loco pues un pene en su boca, masturbado y con una lengua en el culo eso hacía que se estremeciera.

Tony saco su lengua y a cambio lentamente introdujo un dedo. Peter Gimió con el pene dentro de su boca y Tony metió el suyo en su propia boca sin parar los movimientos de su dedo índice, Peter no podía parar de chupar  el miembro de Tony con esa velocidad tan atosigante. El genio metió el segundo dedo, los doblo tocando un punto dulce de Peter, metió y saco los dedos tocando ese lugar.

Ambos empezaron a sentir el cosquilleo en su estomago, la tensión de los testículos del otro, sabían que llegarían al final de la primera ronda de la noche las embestidas que daban sus bocas empezó a intensificarse y el éxtasis sumergió ambos en una burbuja excitante. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos como en esas fracasadas películas de romance, ambos tragaron sus fluidos separándose jadeando.

Tony tomo a Peter entre sus brazos, lo recostó boca arriba, Peter sonrojado lo miraba atentamente. Tony tomo la parte de abajo de los muslos de Peter doblando sus piernas hasta sus delicados hombros, Peter se removió ansioso, excitado, agarro el short que había sido lanzado a la cabecera de la cama sacando tanto condones como lubricante se lo extendió a Tony y el mayor abrió el empaque del condón, se lo coloco correctamente, abrió el lubricante y lo vertió sobre la entrada del chico.

Peter sonrió por estar preparado, Tony retomo los muslos del chico impulsándose de estos para introducir su miembro adentro de la cavidad virgen del muchacho, Peter se quejo por el leve dolor aunque no era algo que no pudiera soportar, Tony estaba muriéndose en aquella prisión de carne que lo estaba quemando.

\- Mierda... Peter estas tan... Mierda cariño me aprietas tan bien.- Tony había introducido completamente su miembro.

\- S-señor Stark... Me siento tan...- El chico gemía desubicado.- Tan lleno.

\- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Como te lleno Peter? - Ronco estaba en un apretado embrollo de no moverse.

\- Me siento feliz...- Una cara lasciva salió al rostro de Peter, este empezó a mover sus propias caderas.- Lleneme más, Por favor.

Tony no dudo, salió con la misma lentitud que entro introduciendo de la misma forma una vez más y así paso consecutivamente. Peter movía sus caderas al compás, sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas por todas las sensaciones que por tener el sentido arácnido las incrementaba de una manera que pareciera que estaba drogado con algún afrodisíaco, Peter arqueaba su espalda y nuca dejando una apetitosa piel sensible a la vista. Tony dio una lamida a su cuello, succionó un poco y mordió la manzana de Adán.

Peter gritó al sentir que Tony rozó con su próstata, aruño la espalda del mayor, la intensidad de los jadeos, gruñidos y embestidas de Tony volvía loco el sentido arácnido de Peter no por que significara peligro sino que su parte arácnida también disfrutaba de esto.

\- ¡Ah señor Stark yo... Ah m-me... estoy por ...- Las embestidas duras de Tony no lo dejaron hablar.- ¡Corro!

\- Córrete para mí, cariño.

La voz de Tony estaba siendo totalmente profunda victima del deseo y lujuria. Peter dio un chillido manchando los abdómenes de ambos pero aun así Tony impulso más los muslos hacia Peter dejando sus rodillas al costado de su cabeza una en su lado izquierdo y el otro del lado derecho, su postura estuvo recta y con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía empezó a embestir  tan rudo que Peter pensó que lo iba a partir en dos, Tony estaba cerca de correrse y Peter de hacerlo por segunda vez. El muchacho tomó su propia erección comenzando a masturbarse sintiendo las olas recorrerle hasta llegar al orgasmo cuando por fin Tony se corrió dentro del condón Peter hizo se corrió tan fuerte que una gota de semen llego a sus labios propios. 

Tony salió de Peter, agarró el condón de la base del pene sacando el plástico y haciendo un nudo, camino al baño tirando el condón en la basura y agarro una toalla regresando al cuarto limpiando el abdomen de Peter. Peter estaba boca arriba intentando respirar correctamente, sus mejillas acaloradas, su rostro mojado de lágrimas, sudor, saliva y mierda que se sentía en el paraíso. Tony se recostó a su lado, los tapo a ambos con las sabanas, abrazó al menor atrayendo su cuerpo hacia su pecho. Peter suspiro a gusto entre sus grandes y reconfortarles brazos.

\- Lo amo.- Peter confesó sonrojado mirando el reactor azul iluminar sus ojos.- S-sé que será difícil que vuelva creer en el amor después de Pepper pero...- Tony interrumpió

\- También te amo.- Peter lo miro rápidamente a los ojos asombrado con la boca más abierta que cuando se la estaba mamando hace unos momentos. Tony tomo su barbilla y lo beso profundamente.- Te amo desde antes de Thanos, ¿Sabes que fue lo que pase al verte desaparecer así? ¿Qué jamás te lo había dicho? Ahora no te soltaré jamás y ve diciéndole a Osborn que se aleje de ti.- Tony tomo las caderas de Peter y lo pegó a el demandante.

\- Joder...- Aún seguía en shock.- No me lo creo.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Peter? ¿Quieres pertenecer solo a mí? ¿Quieres que yo te pertenezca a ti? - Ronroneo con coquetería Stark besando el cuello de Peter.

\- Oh Tony, ¡SI! - Peter se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su ahora novio besando sus labios con una vez más. ¿Listo para una segunda ronda, Señor Stark? Quiero todo de ti, lléname aun más.- Jadeo contra su oído.- Déjame marca, hazles saber que te pertenezco.

Mierda. Pensó Tony acorralando a Peter de nuevo. Los aviones de Peter dieron frutos y ahora nadie los separará. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Sinaí por los que no me conozcan.
> 
> Este es el primer día del reto de Week Starker 2018.
> 
> La temática fue 5 + 1 que si leen el titulo del one-shot se darán cuenta de que trata.
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquín.


End file.
